


Browned Butter

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is for @marvelmaree  - Maree’s Birthday Writing Challenge! Happy Birthday!! Head over to her blog and check out her master list! She’s a wonderful writer!Prompt: “I am running away from my responsibilities. And it feels good.” -– Michael Scott, The Office Season 4, “Money”Pairing: Sam Wilson x Black ReaderA/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this for me! <33
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Browned Butter

Two sticks of yellow butter melt, and slowly swirl together as you tilt and slide the pan over the fire. A smile crossed your lips at the thought of where you stood. Sam’s house, where it always felt welcoming, it always felt secure. You stepped away from the stove, pulled out three more bowls, a couple of sheet pans, and whatever measuring utensils he had. 

You quickly gathered ingredients while casually peeking at the simmering butter. Sam walked in with his nose in the air. With a near skin tight cotton tee shirt, jogging pants, and bare feet he followed the caramel fragrance.

Your eyes trailed the not so carefully hidden muscles of his arms and flicked back up to meet his dark brown eyes. You winked and walked back to the butter. Sam stood close, hovering just over your left shoulder as you whirled the now golden browned butter.

Sam inhaled deep through his nose. “See now that smells wonderful.”

Turning the fire off you looked over your shoulder and said. “I think you’re the only person I’ve ever met who hates cookies.”

One big hand ran down to your back. “I don’t hate them.” he whispered in your ear. “They just always seem to taste the same.”

He put his arms around you, walking with you in stride as you scooted back to the ingredients. You sort of shuffled him off with a giggle and then proceeded to put together a cookie he wouldn’t ever be able to deny. 

It took you less than ten minutes, added with another eight for baking and you pulled the first trays out of the oven. You sat them down, allowed them to cool for a minute as you piled the dirty dishes on top of each other on the counter.

Picking up the still warm buttery cookie you handed it to him. He eyed you as he held it between his fingers. 

“Is this going to taste as sweet as you?” he asked and then took a bite.

You shrugged playfully and watched him enjoy the flavor. “Wow,” he mumbled with a mouth full of cookie. “This is pretty good babe.” 

You smiled brightly and walked out of the kitchen to the table just to the right. With the mission complete, you picked up your purse and started walking past the kitchen, towards the front door.

“Aren’t you going to clean this up?” he called, and took another bite. 

You turned around, pulled the rest of the cookie out of his hand. “I’m running away from my responsibilities.” you softly announced. 

“And it feels good.” you said, and kissed him on the cheek. As you stepped back Sam pulled you back in. He pressed his lips over yours, gently licking the tender flesh of your mouth he prodded. He hoped the sensation and the mix of vanilla and chocolate on his breath would coax you open. It did not. You quickly kissed him back and wiggled out of his hold.

Grinning as you stepped back toward the door, you popped the bite sized cookie into your mouth. “I’ll be back later for dessert.” you said.


End file.
